Experimentation
by Val-Creative
Summary: AxI. "I think I may have preferred the ball gown on you." GirlycardxIntegra. Yuri themes. Early manga setting.


**_x.x.x_**

"You look utterly ridiculous." Down the West corridor of the Hellsing mansion, a stately woman with black, curling hair and red eyes approached her, the heels of her fancy shoes tapping daintily. Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing raised an ash blond eyebrow in skepticism as she grinned, fangs exposed momentarily.

"What do you think of this then, Master?"

And without warning, the woman was no longer in the old fashion gown— of ruffles, taffeta, pearls, and laced embroidery on the decollete neckline— but enveloped in a bandage-style dress, brilliantly scarlet under the light, and pulled scandalously taut across her large breasts. Integra frowned, outwardly displeased at how the silk fabric clung to the noted knobs of her nipples.

"I think I may have preferred the ball gown on you."

A light, flowery chuckle— mundane and yet electric— floated from between her slender, bow mouth at Integra's exasperated tone. "And yet I can smell your arousal from here."

Integra tightened her hands on her knees pressed together. "Watch your mouth, monster." She hissed.

The vampire laughed, losing the lady-like tenor, and grinned darkly as she hovered over the Hellsing heir sitting rigidly in her Knight of the Round chair. She took Integra's hand gently, cupping her warm, human hand over a firm breast. The prominent and red clothed nipple brushed Integra's palm. "_Is this how you want me, my Master... should I be a woman for you...__?"_

Her coal-lined blood eyes danced with lustful delight. With her other hand she yanked her sheen, black hair from its knot at the top of her head. She shifted the limp hand on her breast on the V-line of her crotch, urging Integra's fingers against an unseen slit between her thighs. "_I can be anything for you..."_

_"Use my body as you wish to_..." A terrible shudder came over the blond woman, thrilling her sex to throb harder. The vampire's womanly voice grew huskier as opposed to lifting with giggles.

_"I am your tool...your weapon...hone me to your desires...make me feel human if you dare, Integra..." _

"Your tongue is sloppy and uneducated, foul creature of darkness, remember your place. I will not tolerate this."

Integra would not give into the strong impulse of trying to take back her hand, despite how badly and how uncomfortably the time passed where her fingers invaded a _clearly_ private area, it would have meant allowing this female Alucard to win this battle of nerves. It was the better strategy to stick it out.

_"Yesss..." _The woman murmured, tossing her head back to expose a column of white neck, her breasts underneath the scarlet dress heaving, _"...feed me your anger and your primal want."_

"Alucard, this little game of yours has gone on quite longer then I should have permitted. I order you to stop this nonsense—" Integra said, stiffening when the vampire-woman obeyed but crouched down to lay her dark, soft head in her green-suited lap, touching the end of her straight nose to her leg.

_"Use me, Master. Use me to quell your fire_." Blood red eyes, rimmed with long, feminine eyelashes, examined at Integra's crouch. She loomed closer. Integra's last bits of restraint snapped.

And so suddenly, Integra's right hand throbbed as angrily, hotly as her insides. The darker-haired woman looked up at her bewildered from the granite stone floor with her elegant, black gloved hands flat to it. She quickly stroked her fingers where the Hellsing heir slapped her soundly (left side of her mouth and cheek).

"I warned you," Integra said quietly, shock cooling the high blush on her face. "And you did not listen."

The other woman's face lit up, unaffected by the attack. "My, my, Sir Integra. You hit like a girl." Integra cringed internally at the mocking remark, standing from her chair and turning away.

"I will not tolerate disobedience from my subordinates."

"My apologies, my Master..." Integra glared over her shoulder at him, as Alucard returned to his masculine and red-coated form. "I will gladly take the appropriate punishment."

And somehow the transformation back—to his brooding and hoarse manner—his mannish and striking smile—did not help the stirring between her legs. She snapped as he bowed, "Leave me."

In his absence— Integra returned to her study, locked the door, ordered through the intercom for Walter to bring her lavender tea and a new, unopened box of cigars, sat in silence a few moments with her legs crossed, realized nothing was helping her become less edgy, realized when Walter knocked on the study door that it was locked, unlocked it, overlooked his curious glances as she retrieved her things, and locked the door again.

Leaning against it heavily, she fished out a cigar. Unfiltered were a _Godsend_ for the sexually frustrated.

**_x.x.x_**

* * *

_OH TEH TEASING. HORRIBLE HORRIBLE TEASING. But hey...it is what these two are good at... _

_Hellsing belongs to the creator. Me no own. **My first Hellsing fanfic** and I turn it into yuri-esque. xDD Oh yes. I may do more. I had you in mind the entire time... **Vlad Bride**... because of you and your love of Girlycard/Integra. Would you call this Womanlycard/Integra or Girlycard/Integra? I chose **Girlycard/Integra** for the summary because most people were familiar with that one. **Reviews **would be most certainly appreciated...I spent my free time on this instead of my Case Study... xPP Whoopsie.  
_


End file.
